Possession
by animomma
Summary: Victor and Yuuri explore a new sex toy.


The door to the room exploded open, slamming against the wall behind it. But Victor and Yuuri neither noticed it nor cared. They were locked in a violent, passionate kiss, hands scrabbling at clothing, trying desperately to discard it as quickly as possible. Yuuri groaned deeply into his husband's mouth, reluctant to let go of it so that he could finish removing his shirt. Victor, at least, had had the foresight to wear a button-up, which allowed for it to be easily ripped off. Yuuri had enjoyed doing that quite a bit, actually.

Victor solved his shirt dilemma for him, however, steering him gently backwards to the bed and pushing him down to a sitting position. Once there, he separated his mouth from Yuuri's, pulling his shirt off in the same smooth movement. To Yuuri's disappointment, however, he did not return their mouths together, but rather knelt on the floor and started working at the belt of Yuuri's pants, and found a new place for his mouth to occupy on Yuuri's belly button.

A small gasp escaped from the Japanese man's mouth, and he was surprised by how erotic it felt to have his husband licking inside his navel. He didn't have much time to contemplate this, however, since Victor was rather skilled at removing pants, and it didn't take him long to push his husband down the rest of the way onto the bed so he could yank off both Yuuri's pants and underwear at the same time.

Suddenly exposed, Yuuri's cock sprang up into the air, pulsing stiffly, echoed by the sharp rise and fall of his chest. Victor climbed onto the bed and settled comfortably in between Yuuri's legs, looking up as he lowered his head and flicked his tongue across the tip of his husband's cock.

A small hum escaped him as he grasped, open-handed, onto the sheets. All he said, however, was, "Vitya."

The silver-haired man smiled, and laved the flat blade of his tongue up the length of Yuuri's cock, staring at the base of his balls and slowly, torturously, working his way up to the tip of his head. He whined gently as Victor's head popped back up again. Instead of descending back down, he moved it up, enclosing his mouth on Yuuri's hip bone. Spreading his husband's legs apart further, he gave a sharp nip, and Yuuri gasped just as sharply. Giving an almost apologetic lick over the spot he had bitten, Victor moved his attention slowly, studiously across his abdomen, stopping several times to plant kisses and licks along the lines of his husband's muscles, until he reached the other hip bone. Yuuri braced himself, but instead of a bite this time, Victor closed his lips around the protrusion of the bone and sucked sharply.

Yuuri's grip on the sheets tightened a bit, and he watched, now fascinated with the path that his husband was carving around his body. Eventually, Victor released his skin with a wet pop, revealing a vivid hickey that would be hard to explain if anyone happened to glance it in practice. Unable to bring himself to care at the moment, he simply continued to observe as Victor shifted his head downwards. The pit of his stomach fluttered as his husband's hot breath passed over his straining dick, but that breath was all it received, as Victor's mouth descended upon Yuuri's inner thighs. Reaching underneath his legs, Victor wrapped his palms back up around the tops of Yuuri's thighs, using his grip to spread them open even more as his mouth went to work.

This was much less gentle than the attention his hips had received. Immediately, Victor bit into the flesh of his leg, and Yuuri let out a yelp that was as sharp as the bite. Instantly, the silver head bolted up, and Victor asked anxiously, "Are you all right, _lyubov moy_?"

With a fond smile, Yuuri reached his hand down to rest on the beautiful hair. "Yes, Vitya, I'm fine. I'm sorry, it just startled me. Go ahead, you can do what you want."

A dangerous look clouded the ice blue eyes, and Yuuri nearly regretted his words. Then he saw the tender love residing behind the shimmer, and smiled, hoping to convey his trust.

Without another word, Victor returned his mouth to the duty of worshipping his husband's thighs, nipping and suckling at every place he could reach, until Yuuri was gasping for air. Victor lifted his mouth up long enough to pant, "Thick," in a strangled voice before grabbing another mouthful of flesh. Yuuri shivered.

Finally, Victor seemed to have had his fill of Yuuri's legs, and moved his mouth to hover over his husband's cock. His impossibly blue eyes looked up to lock onto deep brown ones, and then his mouth plunged down, sucking hard and fast.

Yuuri keened, and bucked inadvertently off the bed, which only led to him plunging deeper into Victor's mouth. Although he made a strangled noise, Victor took him all in, digging his fingers into Yuuri's thighs as if holding on for dear life as he continued to suck. Over and over he bobbed his head up and down, and Yuuri began to wail with the need for release.

"Vitya, you should stop that. I'm…I'm going to…"

With a gasp for air, his husband released his cock and raised his head up, mouth open and heaving with their shared arousal. Yuuri shivered when those icy eyes locked on his. Suddenly, he was babbling, "Please, Vitya, put it in. I want you in me tonight, please?"

The silver head flopped forward momentarily in an attitude that almost expressed defeat, then snapped back up to reveal a glint in Victor's eyes. "How can I say no when my cute husband begs me so adorably?" he asked, levering himself up off the bed and undoing his belt. "Get the lube, _lyubov moy_," he commanded, and the heat of the order shivered its way deliciously up Yuuri's spine. He loved it when Victor took command in the bedroom. He leaned over to grab a bottle from his nightstand, turning to offer it to the man standing over him. Victor took it as he stepped out of the last of his clothes, and Yuuri gulped at the sight of him naked. No matter how many times he saw this gorgeous man, he couldn't get over how beautiful his bare body was.

Victor took the proffered bottle, snapping the lid open and pouring liquid over his fingers languidly. Yuuri watched the sultry motion, and whined deep in his throat in anticipation. Kneeling back down on the bed, Victor leaned forward on his dry hand and whispered huskily in his husband's ear, "Spread your legs for me, _solnyshko_." With a groan, Yuuri limply let his legs fall apart onto the bed. "Good boy," Victor said, levering himself up to reposition in between his spouse's open legs. Gently, he circled his fingers around Yuuri's hole, once, twice, before shoving two inside simultaneously.

Yuuri gasped loudly as his husband began to pump his fingers steadily inside of him, stoking his desire to nearly unbearable levels until he cried out, "Vitya, please, no more! Vityaaa!"

Not stopping the motion of his hand, Victor leaned up over his prostrate partner and said, "Yes, _dorogoi_, what is it you want?"

"Your dick, please, Vitya, put your dick inside me, I need it, give me your _khuy_, please…" Yuuri was conscious that he was begging in a desperate way, and even in multiple languages, but he was much too aroused to care. All he cared about was the primal need for his husband's seed that was coursing through his abdomen. To illustrate the point that his words seemed to be failing at, he bucked his hips up, taking in his breath sharply as their cocks brushed together.

The deliciously torturous motion of Victor's hand stopped, and the fingers inside him withdrew. He whimpered, both at the loss of the pressure and in happiness at what he knew that loss signified. Mesmerized, he watched as his husband used his hand to spread more lube along his length, panting shallowly in anticipation. "Hurry up, Vitya," he whined, low and soft. The silver-haired man lifted up one of Yuuri's limp legs and hooked it over his shoulder. Resting one palm on the top of Yuuri's thigh to brace himself, Victor used his other hand to guide his length inside of Yuuri. Slowly, torturously, he eased his cock inside, much more slowly than Yuuri would have liked. And yet the gradual exploration of his depth was wonderful in its own way, and by the time his husband was fully seated inside of him, his chest was heaving in excitement.

Victor leaned forward, the tips of his hair ghosting over Yuuri's face. "Are you all right, _lyubov moy_?"

Hooking his arms around his husband's neck, Yuuri looked up at him and managed to beg, "Please, Vitya, fuck me hard."

He practically saw the self-control snap inside of Victor. A wolfish grin replaced his look of concern, and he growled, "As you wish, Yuuri." Pulling out until just his head was still inserted, he snapped his hips back into Yuuri with such force that he cried out sharply. Over and over, Victor bore into his lover in this manner, and all Yuuri could do was cling to the hold he had around Victor's neck and enjoy the pleasure.

Eventually, he managed to gasp out between incoherent moans, "Ah, Vitya, you're so good, I love you, Vitya."

At his words, he felt Victor's cock twitch and swell inside of him. Grinding to a halt, he dipped his forehead down to rest against his husband's and let out a strangled sound. Trying to get a look at his eyes, Yuuri wondered what was wrong until the silver head popped back up a second later, and the Russian man quickly began shifting their bodies around. Reaching a hand underneath his spouse, Victor pulled gently but firmly until Yuuri's sex-hazed mind comprehended that he was meant to lay on his side. Obediently, he shifted, impeded somewhat by his husband's insistent hold on his leg. He managed to reposition successfully, though, and was quickly made to appreciate the finer points of this new position. Victor took a moment to swing one knee over the leg Yuuri still had on the bed, straddling it, and straightening his body up so that both he and Yuuri's leg were upright. Repositioning himself inside Yuuri, he gave a couple experimental strokes inside.

Yuuri's hands flew out to grab onto something, anything, that he could anchor himself to, and cries tore from his throat at the motion. Victor's movements stopped, and his voice asked, smug and sultry, "Do you like that, _solnyshko_?"

"Yes, Vitya, it's so g―aaah!" His reply was cut off by a sharp push inside of him, which quickly developed into a rapid rhythm of strokes. His response became a wordless sonata, praising the feeling his husband was evoking inside of him. The world around him blurred as he lost himself in the pleasure.

Almost too soon, he felt his own cock twitching desperately in need of release. Propping himself weakly up on an elbow, he turned to his love and said, "V-Vitya, I need to come. Are you…going to come?"

Looking at him from under sweat-soaked threads of silver, Victor panted, "Yes, my beautiful Yuuri, I'll come for you. You just let yours out, _zvezdoy moy_."

A tightness in his chest at the tender words preceded his orgasm, and spasm after spasm overtook him as his cum spurted out.

"Ah, Yuuri…you look so…beautiful when you come…aaaaah!" Victor's fingers clenched viciously into his husband's thigh, and he crashed over the edge. Yuuri mewled as he felt the base of Victor's cock throbbing as streams of cum were released inside of him.

Finally, the Russian man seemed spent, and he released Yuuri's leg to fall limply. His body followed suit, and without even pulling out of his husband, Victor flopped down onto the bed, repositioning his arms so they cradled around his lover. Blearily, he removed his glasses and set them on his nightstand. Yuuri usually liked to clean up after sex, but found himself much too pleasantly tired to care. Instead, he rested his own hand on his husband's and whispered tenderly, "_Oyasumi_, Vitya."

Victor woke up blearily the next morning in the middle of a pleasant dream about having sex with his husband. As he regained consciousness, he gradually realized that his dream had rapidly become reality. Since he had never actually withdrawn from Yuuri last night, and his dream had provided the necessary stimulus for another erection, he was now rock-hard inside of his husband again, albeit halfway in and half out.

Moaning softly, he gently pushed his length back inside of Yuuri, gliding in slickly. The movement felt so good, he withdrew a little and repeated it, yearning to regain the feeling on his cock. The wet noise his second stroke made succeeded in waking him up more fully, and he realized what he was doing to his still-sleeping husband. Hoisting himself up, he withdrew himself from Yuuri, who released a small, sleep-filled groan at the motion.

He froze at the sound, that sweet sound that made his dick twitch to life even more. Briefly, he battled with himself. Yuuri would probably want to sleep some more. But, on the other hand, he had told Victor several times that he liked being woken up with sex. Until now, Victor had been too unsure to test out this theory, but now…the desire he was feeling helped overrule the last of his qualms at his husband's request. Carefully, he pushed on Yuuri's back, rolling him over onto his stomach and exposing his ass more fully. Pushing Yuuri's legs open, Victor positioned himself in between them, and looked down at his husband's ass, wondering if he should get some more lube. His question was answered for him as he noticed a string of cum starting to trickle sluggishly out of the hole.

The sight was too much for him. Gripping his cock in one hand, he noted with satisfaction that it was also still wet from being sheathed inside his lover most of the night. This allowed him to slip it back inside of Yuuri with almost no resistance. As he sunk inside, he let out a guttural groan. Yuuri was still stretched out to the perfect amount, and his insides were deliciously slick with a mixture of the lube from last night and Victor's own cum. The thought that he was going to fuck his husband using his own cum as a lube stirred him up immensely. He grabbed onto Yuuri's hips tightly, and began to thrust inside of his husband's heat almost viciously.

With this kind of enthusiasm, it was no wonder that his husband quickly woke up to the staccato rhythm of his strokes. His bleary voice was the first thing Victor noticed, a muddled, "V-Vitya, what…what…ah…aaah…AAAAAHH!" Quickly, it reached a keening high as Yuuri awoke to both the world and the pleasure he was being given. "Ah, Vitya, yes, give me that cock, yeah, I love you, fuck me harder, please, Vitya, oh yes!" An endless stream of praises continued to pour out of Yuuri's mouth as Victor's strokes grew more and more intense until he was filled with an overwhelming desire to touch his husband.

Pausing his movements, he reached underneath Yuuri and pulled him up, straightening so they were both kneeling together on the bed. Reverently, Victor ran his hands up and down Yuuri's bare body, feeling the hard planes and dips that he knew and loved so well, pausing when he reached the nipples to give them a sharp pinch, making Yuuri cry out. Gliding a hand up to his husband's face, Victor turned his head gently so that he could seal their mouths together in a passionate kiss. As he did so, he resumed pushing into Yuuri's slick hole. The dark-haired man's lips parted as he groaned, and Victor drew back, smiling as he said, "_Ohayo, dorogoi_."

"_O-ohayo_, Vitya," his husband sighed in return.

"Do you like being woken up with my cock?" Victor purred against his cheek.

Yuuri groaned as he nodded fervently, apparently giving up on conversation. He attempted to bounce his body up and down on Victor's, practically begging for more friction.

Who was Victor to deny his husband what he wanted? Pushing Yuuri gently on the small of his back, he guided him so that his palms were flattened on the bed. Digging his fingers into Yuuri's hips, he began thrusting in and out, a bit more gently. Yuuri quickly caught on and started rocking himself forward and back, essentially impaling his hole on his husband's cock. Victor couldn't help but notice that his husband seemed thrilled with this new arrangement, as he quickly began to vary his hip movements, not only rocking but also swirling, lifting, and shifting them around until Victor was the one left wantonly moaning.

As sensual moans burst out of Victor's mouth, Yuuri turned his head and asked over his shoulder, "Vitya, is it good?"

Victor felt his cock tighten up. The sweetness of his husband's half-lidded, aroused gaze took away what was left of his self-control. He decided that today, he would make sure Yuuri understood who he belonged to. Reaching out with a snarl, he grabbed Yuuri's arms and yanked them out from under him. Snapping his head back around with shock at the sudden loss of support, he cried out, but Victor's firm hold on his arms stopped him from tumbling face first into the mattress. With his new grip, Victor began pumping into his lover in earnest, the wet slap of their skin echoing around the room along with Yuuri's cries and Victor's grunts.

"Vitya," the Japanese man gasped, "I…I'm going to come."

With a delighted grin, Victor purred, "Already? You're going to come without me touching your dick again this morning, Yuuri? My, what a dirty husband. I suppose I'll let you come, though. Here, you can even have my cum again. Hold on a moment, _solnyshko_, I'll fill you up again."

Gripping tightly onto Yuuri's arms, Victor felt his release coming quickly. Beneath him, Yuuri twitched and cried out, done in by his dirty talk, and the feeling of Yuuri's ass clenching in orgasm pushed Victor into his own. With a strangled growl, he emptied himself deep inside of Yuuri, waiting until he was sure every last bit of cum was inside.

He had already decided that this wasn't nearly enough for today, though.

He allowed Yuuri to fall forward onto the bed, guiding him gently down to rest face-first in the pillows, heaving with exertion. Trying his best to not withdraw from the silky wetness of his husband, he leaned over to his nightstand and fished around deep in the back of a drawer, looking for something he had ordered months ago but never had the guts to ask to use.

Eventually, Yuuri noticed his motions and asked weakly, "Vitya, what are you doing in there?"

His fingers met with the object he was searching for, and he triumphantly pulled it out, purposefully moving it swiftly over his spouse's head. "You'll see in a moment, _lyubov moy_," he answered, hooking the bottle of lube off of Yuuri's nightstand. Ripping the packaging open, he poured lube generously over the toy, making sure to spread it evenly.

Yuuri was growing more suspicious. "Vitya, what is that you're doing back there?" he asked, his voice now completely devoid of sleepiness.

Sliding smoothly out of Yuuri's hole, Victor soothed him, "You'll find out in a moment, Yuuri. Now hold still, this won't take very long to put in you." He pressed the tip of the toy teasingly against his husband's perfect, pink ass.

"Put in me? What do you―aah!" Yuuri's head jerked up as Victor inserted the toy inside him in one sure motion. Turning his head, Yuuri demanded, "Vitya, what is that? What did you just put inside me?"

Drunk on his arousal and possessiveness, Victor grinned back wolfishly. "It's an inflatable butt plug," he replied. "Now hold still, I'm going to start pumping it up."

"Wh-what? Vitya, are you sure this is a good idea-a…aah!" Yuuri let out a cry as Victor gave the pump a light, experimental squeeze.

He leaned forward and leveled his face next to his husband's. "It will be fine, Yuuri, _lyubov moy_. You'll love this. Besides, you know I'll stop if it's too much for you. Just tell me, ok?"

Yuuri looked hesitant for a moment, but then he nodded. "All right, Vitya. I trust you. Go ahead and do what you want to my ass."

He had to suppress the instant desire that was evoked by Yuuri's declaration. Biting his lip in a bid to keep what was left of his self-control, Victor straightened up and took a steadying breath before saying, "All right, then, I'm going to keep pumping it up. Bear with me."

Slowly, carefully, Victor squeezed the pump, watching for his husband's reaction as it grew in size. After a few pumps, he asked, "How is that?"

Beneath him, his beautiful lover panted, "I-it feels full."

"Hmm," Victor murmured. "We have to make sure it's full enough, though. We can't have any of that cum leaking out. I'm going to try to pull it out, and we'll see if it's big enough." Grabbing the plug by the splayed base, he gave it a tug. The expanded bulb held fast, though, keeping the toy inside of Yuuri as he gave out a high-pitched whine.

Satisfied, Victor pulled the connecting tube off of the plug and fiddled with it, making sure that it was going to stay inflated. He decided he had to test it out again, and pushed it in a little, then pulled back on it experimentally. Yuuri whimpered, but the toy stayed in place. Satisfied, Victor leaned back. "There, _zvezdoy moy_, now you're ready to get up."

Chest rising unsteadily, Yuuri turned his head to look at his husband. "What do you mean, Vitya?"

"I mean we're going out. Let's go get some breakfast."

"What? But I have this…plug in…"

Heat coursed through Victor, and he responded, "I know. You have to make sure to keep all my cum inside of you while we're out. Don't go wasting any of it, now."

"But…" Yuuri began to protest, propping himself up on one hand and twisting his body around. As he adjusted his hips, however, he stopped with a little jerk and gasped.

Victor smirked. "Does that feel good when you move?"

Brown eyes turned on him, almost pleading. "Do I really have to go out with this inside of me?"

Drawing nearer, Victor placed his hand under Yuuri's chin. "You wouldn't want to let my cum out, would you? I made sure to give you plenty, and you should keep it inside of you. Now come on, let's go clean up your front and get you dressed."

He didn't miss the shiver that went through the other man at his words. Meekly, Yuuri nodded, and positioned his body so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. As his ass flattened against the mattress, he gasped out. Victor smirked and helped him up, holding his hand as he shuffled into the bathroom. He grabbed a hand towel, wetted it down in the sink, knelt down, and began wiping Yuuri's stomach off. He grinned up at his husband and asked, "How does it feel walking with that in your ass?"

"Hmm, it feels weird, Vitya," Yuuri moaned.

"Does it feel like my dick's inside you?"

"No, it feels different. It's not the same."

"Ah. Does it feel better?"

"No, of course not! I love how you feel the best," Yuuri protested, and Victor didn't miss the note of desperation in his voice.

Feeling himself twitch, Victor tried his best to ignore his arousal and stoke his husband higher instead. The more he built this up, the better it would feel for both of them in the end. He concentrated his clean up on Yuuri's dick now, attending to it in long, careful strokes. He could tell the black-haired man was feeling it from the small whimpers that escaped his mouth, although he was trying valiantly to control his reactions.

Victor found the whole thing unbearably cute.

Finally, he decided that Yuuri was hard enough for now, and he stopped wiping, dropping the towel into the hamper. Clouded eyes looked down at him, and Victor said cheerfully, "Let's go get dressed." Standing up, he took his husband by the hand and led him back into their bedroom, gesturing for him to have a seat on the bed again. He noted out of the corner of his eye that the way Yuuri sat down was laborious, and the expression as he put his weight on his ass was delicious. Despite his arousal, Victor managed to get himself clothed, and sort through Yuuri's clothes for an outfit. Bringing over his offerings, he knelt down again and smiled at his lover. "I'll help you. Give me your foot."

"Vitya, you don't have to―"

Victor cut off his protests. "I want to. Give me your foot." Slowly, Yuuri complied. Smiling, Victor murmured, "Good," and bent down to kiss the top of the foot lightly before sliding a sock on it. He watched a slight tremor move up the proffered leg before he took hold of the other foot and gave it the same treatment. Pitching forward a little, he grabbed Yuuri's shirt, feeding his arms through it one by one and buttoning it, starting at the top, planting a kiss on the skin under each button before fastening it. By the time he reached the last button, Yuuri was letting out small noises at each button.

Next, Victor reached for the underwear, sliding it up over Yuuri's ankles. He heard his husband catch his breath in anticipation, but instead of doing anything further, he reached for the pants he had selected instead, and fed each leg over Yuuri's feet as well. Then he reached his hands out, and said, "Come now, stand up for me." Trustingly, Yuuri placed his hands in Victor's, and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. When he was sure his husband was steady, Victor disconnected their hands and reached down to pull up Yuuri's underwear. Slowly, he slid the waistband up until it was resting on Yuuri's bite-marked hips. Then Victor grabbed hold of the pants, pulling them up to cover the band of the underwear. Standing up, he gave them another tug, sharp this time, and Yuuri gasped, reaching out inadvertently to grab onto the front of Victor's shirt.

"Hmm, what was that just now? Did you feel it some more in your ass when I did that?" Reaching his hand around, Victor fingered along the length of the back seam of the pants, trailing his fingers downwards until he found the hard protrusion of the toy's base. As he made contact with it, Yuuri spasmed in his arms. "Oh, it seems like you do like it," Victor purred into his ear, pushing his fingers lightly against the bottom of the plug through the layers of clothing.

Yuuri whined, "Vityaaaa, can we go now? I…I don't know how long I can take this for."

Humming, Victor replied, "Yes, we can go. Let's go get shoes on." Reaching down and quickly yet carefully zipping in Yuuri's erection, Victor swiped his husband's glasses off the nightstand and led them down the hallway to gather their shoes and keys so they could leave.

As they walked down the stairs out to Victor's car, he both marveled and thrilled at the fact that Yuuri was actually going out with a plug in his ass, as well as plenty of his cum. Yuuri interrupted his musings, however, by turning to him with the cutest blush and asking in a low voice, "Are you sure you can't see it through my pants?"

"Hnn," Victor groaned through gritted teeth. "Let me look." He bent down with his face by Yuuri's ass, and made sure that he thoroughly looked at it.

After several seconds, Yuuri asked, "Vitya, what are you doing?"

"I'm just checking you out, like you requested. Now hold still, I'm trying to look at you." He resumed his inspection, this time bringing up a hand to trail lightly along the curved edges of his husband's perfect behind.

"Vitya! Touching isn't necessary, I just asked you if it looks ok!" Though he was being scolded, Victor didn't miss the heat in his lover's voice.

"Ah, sorry, _lapochka_. I just wanted to make sure." Standing up, he said, "It looks perfect, just like you," and reached down to slap Yuuri's ass.

Yuuri yelped, jumping a bit and turning around to direct a glare at the Russian. "Vitya!"

Wrapping his arm around his spouse's shoulders, Victor grinned back and steered them towards his car, laughingly apologizing. He opened the door for Yuuri, and watched intently as he sank into his seat with a prolonged breathy sigh that edged on a moan. Taking a deep breath of his own, he shut the door, got into the driver's seat, and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

It took all the self-control he had left to keep his mind on the road as they drove to a nice brunch spot he knew of. He kept getting distracted by the bulge in Yuuri's pants, and the little noises he made as the car shifted around corners. By the time they reached the restaurant, Victor was thanking every deity he could remember that he had thought to choose restricting briefs coupled with loose pants for both of them that morning.

He passed the keys to the valet and helped his husband out of the car, allowing Yuuri to use his body for leverage as much as he wanted as he gingerly rose up and began walking inside. Victor tipped his head forward, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes to hopefully obscure the expression of lust that he knew he wasn't fully controlling.

He requested seating for two, and they followed the hostess to a table tucked into a sunny corner of the room. He pulled out Yuuri's chair and helped him sit, relishing the almost private sigh that was released when he settled into the chair. He took his seat on the other side of the table, and managed to nod and even coherently thank the hostess when she handed them menus and told them their server would be with them shortly.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Victor leaned forward and murmured, "How are you doing, _solnyshko_?" Through his haze of desire, he was actually concerned about how his love was holding up, especially since they had never done anything like this before.

Yuuri raised his eyes, and the tremor in them quickened Victor's loins. "I-I'm fine, Vitya. But…I don't really know what I want to eat, can you pick something out for me?"

"Of course, _lyubov moy_." With an inhuman effort, he opened his menu and forced himself to focus on picking out something for them to eat. Honestly, eating was the last thing on his mind right now. He had simply wanted an excuse to take Yuuri out in public with something shoved up his ass. Somehow, though, he managed to choose food and drinks for them, and even intelligently communicate with the waitress who came over to take their orders. As she was walking away, he relaxed inwardly, knowing that now he could keep his attention solely on his gorgeous husband.

Stretching his foot out under the table, he gently ran it up and down Yuuri's ankle. The black-haired man shivered. "Vitya, what even put this idea in your head?" he asked quietly as he glanced around the restaurant, obviously trying not to attract attention from anyone else.

The gesture tugged at his heart. There weren't any other people seated within three tables, but his husband was still nervous. Tenderly, he fished Yuuri's hand out from under the table and brought it to rest on top, stroking the knuckles gently with his thumb. "Yuuri," he soothed in a low tone, "It's fine, there isn't anyone else near us. And I really did check, nobody will be able to see that you have a plug in." Yuuri whimpered a little at the words, but still looked unconvinced. "Trust me, _dorogoi_. Didn't I tell you I wouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with? I'll make sure your secret is kept." He was gratified to feel some of the tension leak out of Yuuri's body, and decided to add in a different type of tension. "Besides," he growled, "you should just be focusing on keeping my cum inside of you. I want to see it when we get back home."

A tremor wracked its way through Yuuri's body, steadied by Victor when it reached their clasped hands. He gave his husband a predatory smile, and decided to tease him a bit further. Leaning forward, he asked in a hushed, heated tone, "So what does your ass feel like right now?"

"Hnnn…it feels…really f-full," Yuuri stammered, and his eyes flicked up around the room again.

With his free hand, Victor smoothed a caress over his spouse's cheek. "Just look at me, _zhizin moy_. You'll be just fine. You're doing great." Dropping his hand, he prodded, "I noticed you've been making noises every time you sit down. Does it make you feel good, when the plug gets pushed further inside of you?"

"Mm…yeah, Vitya, it feels good. But…" Yuuri trailed off, and a blush dusted over his cheekbones.

"But what, _zvezdoy moy_?"

"But…I like how you feel inside me better."

Victor wasn't sure which felt tighter, his chest or his crotch. He gave Yuuri's hand a squeeze, and opened his mouth to reply when Yuuri hurriedly sat up and dipped his head down. Looking up with a small frown at being interrupted, Victor noted that the waitress had come back, and was setting drinks down in front of them.

"Your food will be out in a few minutes, sirs," she said.

Victor smiled at her tightly. "Yes, thank you." He watched as she left, then turned back to his husband eagerly. "Now, Yuuri, I believe you were telling me how you like me inside of you."

"V-Vitya, she said she would be back soon!" Yuuri protested.

Tapping him on the end of his adorable nose, Victor said smoothly, "She said in a few minutes. You have enough time to tell me about what you want me to do to you when we get home."

"I…Vitya, it's embarrassing…" Yuuri kept his head ducked down towards the table as he spoke.

The Russian man scowled. This wouldn't do at all. He wanted to see every expression on his lover's face. An idea struck him, and he grinned dangerously. Scooting his chair further into the table, he lifted his foot up underneath his husband's chair, and gave a gentle kick to the bottom of the seat.

Yuuri yelped and leaped a little bit out of his chair, whipping his head up to stare across the table at Victor. His expression of surprise turned to a glare and he hissed, "What was that for?"

Undeterred, Victor smiled back and asked, "Because you felt it, right?" Yuuri sputtered for an answer as he continued, "Besides, it's not like it was hard enough to hurt. And now you're finally looking at me." He put on his most winning smile.

Yuuri snorted. "Don't give me your podium smile, Vitya."

Propping his chin onto his hand, Victor asked, "Then will you give me a description of what you want me to do to you?"

Sighing in defeat, Yuuri gave one last furtive glance around before lowering his voice to a near-whisper, forcing his husband to tip his head even further towards him. "I…I want you to pull out the butt plug, and then…I want you to put yourself in me."

"Hmm, where do you want me to put it in you, Yuuri?"

Brown eyes flicked up to bore deep into Victor's, and suddenly Yuuri was in full eros mode. Licking his lips, he said huskily, "Wherever you'd like."

Pitching backwards into his chair, Victor allowed his head to flop back also as he tried to collect himself. Fuck, why was this man so sexy?

"Vitya? You all right?"

Straightening himself up with effort, Victor said, "You're just too much for me, _dorogoi_."

"What is that supposed to―" Yuuri began, but was interrupted by the return of the waitress, bearing two plates. Victor thanked her brusquely yet politely, and was grateful when she took the hint and quickly went to check on another table, leaving the two of them alone again.

"Mm, it looks good," Yuuri said, looking down at his plate of blini appreciatively.

"I'm glad you're pleased," Victor said, cutting into his own stack. "Although I mostly ordered it because I wanted to see you eat the sour cream off of it."

Pausing his knife, Yuuri blinked at him. "What?"

Deciding he needed to demonstrate, Victor put his cutlery down and dipped a finger into his own sour cream. Holding his hand out across the table, he purred, "Lick it off for me, Yuuri."

Recognizing words that had been said in their bedroom many times before, Yuuri blushed furiously. "O-oh, I see."

Not willing to back down, Victor grinned. "Aren't you going to help me, _lapochka_? I have white stuff all over my finger. Won't you help me clean it off?"

"Vitya…"

"Come on Yuuri, hurry up, it's going to drip."

Slowly, Yuuri leaned forward and enclosed his mouth around the digit Victor had extended delicately out towards him. As he sucked, Victor lifted his foot up again and traced circles around the bottom of Yuuri's chair. The Japanese man moaned, and the vibrations from the noise thrummed through Victor's finger, making a beeline for his cock. Gingerly, he pulled back on his finger, and as if on instinct, Yuuri's head followed it for a few centimeters until he could no longer reach, and it popped out of his mouth with an erotically wet sound.

Watching his stunning husband pant a little, Victor felt his need rise even further. He growled, "Hurry up and finish your breakfast. I want to take you home as soon as possible so I can pound you."

Yuuri let out a meek moan, and then both of them set to eating quickly, finishing their breakfasts in record time, although Victor hardly tasted any of it. All he could think about was the taste of his husband. He signaled for the check, and they paid and left the restaurant with as much haste as they could, admittedly with Victor being the propelling force.

They didn't exchange many words on the ride home. Instead, Victor spent most of it with his hand cupped around Yuuri's crotch, sliding it up to rub along his clothed shaft, then down to push gently against the butt plug. Most of the sound was supplied by Yuuri's clipped moans as his husband toyed with him.

When they got home, Victor opened the car door for Yuuri and lifted him up directly from the seat in a bridal carry. Yuuri squealed, "Vitya, you don't have to carry me. There are stairs, won't that be difficult?"

Victor chuckled at him. "You're acting as if I'm not an Olympic athlete, and as if I haven't lifted you in pairs many times."

He began walking, but his sweet husband still protested, "That's different, Vitya, you get to put me down pretty quickly in pairs."

Leaning his head down to the graceful curve of Yuuri's ear, Victor growled, "I'll be fine, _solnyshko_. Besides, isn't that toy in your ass getting to be too much for you to bear?"

Yuuri tipped his head into his husband's chest, seeming to finally give up. "Y-yes, but I don't want to you to be too tired to fuck me," he murmured.

A spark hummed along his spine, and he unconsciously began walking faster.

He managed to get them inside the apartment, and even thoughtfully kicked the door shut behind them before attacking his husband. Swooping his head down, he smashed his mouth onto Yuuri's, plundering into it as he took advantage of his hold to grip Yuuri even more tightly to him, lifting his body up further as if that would help him gain better access to all the recesses of the other man's mouth. Without breaking the desperate kiss, Victor shuffled down the hallway, kicking off his shoes as he did so, relying solely on his knowledge of the apartment's layout to keep them away from any corners, since he was completely immersed in the beauty of the man in his arms.

They burst into their bedroom much as they had the night before, door swinging wildly on its hinges, engrossed in each other and oblivious to their surroundings, other than Victor dimly being aware of the bed's location. Settling one knee onto the mattress, he reluctantly broke their mouths apart with a gasp, and lowered Yuuri down on his back. Quickly, he set to undressing the panting man, practically tearing off the buttons of his shirt, and cursing himself for choosing a button-up in the first place.

His own clothes were made much quicker work of, and while he was discarding them, Yuuri shrugged out of his shirt and placed his glasses on the nightstand. That left only Yuuri's pants, which Victor was all too happy to remove. Trying his best to be gentle, he undid them and yanked them down over Yuuri's ankles, taking his socks and shoes along with them. Flinging the clothes somewhere behind him, he dropped down to his hands and knees, trapping his husband's hips between his palms.

"V-Vitya, take my underwear off, please," Yuuri panted.

"Hmm? And why would I do that?" the Russian asked in a silky voice, moving one hand to fondle him through the offending article of clothing.

Yuuri gasped loudly as the butt of Victor's palm rubbed against his ass. "Because, I…I need you in me! Please!"

Victor felt his cock twitch, briefly touching against his abdomen. "I suppose I can fuck you…if you kept all my cum inside of you. Let's take out the plug and see how you did." Sliding the underwear off in one practiced motion and throwing it off to one side, Victor reached for the discarded pump and tube that he had left carelessly on the bed earlier that morning. Reattaching the hose, he held the pump in the palm of his hand, and grinned wickedly at his lover. "Are you sure you want me to take it out? I can pump it up more, if you like. I can fill you up lots with it."

Emphatically, Yuuri shook his head. "No, no, Vitya! I don't want the toy anymore, it's not enough! I need you inside me, please!"

"Not enough? Are you sure about that?" Victor gave the pump in his hand a small squeeze.

Yuuri jolted, his backside completely leaving the bed. "Aah, don't! Don't do it any more, please, I can't take it! Just take it out already!"

"Oh? You can't take it? I thought it wasn't enough for you," Victor smirked.

"It…It's not. It's only wide, it doesn't go deep enough. I need your cock to go deep inside me, please take this out!"

Victor let out an inadvertent grunt of need. How the hell was he supposed to say no to that? Besides, he was about to explode, and he wanted to do it inside of his lover. "All right, I'll take it out." Twisting a knob on the side of the pump, Victor watched in fascination as the butt plug deflated with a short hiss, accompanied by a throaty moan from his husband. Yanking the tube off again and throwing it away, Victor shifted his body so he could more closely watch as he took out the plug. Slowly, torturously, he pulled on the toy, and was surprised to have it come out with relative ease. Inspecting it, he was gratified to see that it bore a thick layer of sticky fluid on it. Resigning himself to having to change the sheets when they were done, Victor tossed it over to the side of the bed they weren't using, and dipped his head down to look at his husband's opening.

He couldn't contain a delighted gasp that escaped him at the sight. It was an exquisite shade of pink, and the hole itself was gaping open slightly and twitching.

"H-how is it, Vitya? Am I a good boy? Did I keep your cum inside of me?" Yuuri whimpered, gazing down at him and already looking provocatively disheveled.

"Hmm," Victor hummed, and noticed a small stream of cum dripping out of the waiting hole. Scooping it up with his finger, he held it up for his husband to see. "You let out a little bit just now. How naughty, _lapochka_, I thought I told you to keep it all in."

"I'm sorry, Vitya. I'll try harder next time," Yuuri gasped.

Shit, this man was way too sexy. Mentally scolding himself to keep it together, Victor smiled and said, "Next time isn't good enough. I'll have to teach your body properly right now so that it remembers for next time. Now, spread your ass for me."

Obediently, Yuuri grabbed his ass with his hands, and spread his cheeks open. Victor drew in a sharp breath at the sight. Now his hole had widened even more, like it was practically begging for Victor to plunge into it.

Well, who was he to say no?

Taking hold of his husband's thighs, he lifted Yuuri's legs up and pressed the head of his cock inside his twitching hole.

As he pushed inside, he allowed his self-control to fall away. His body's reaction was immediate and harsh. He came, hard, bending over as he felt his cum pump inside of his husband. Yuuri cried out, and his own cock twitched wildly, but he managed to keep from coming along with Victor.

When his orgasm was over, Victor smirked at his husband. "Did you like feeling me come inside of your stretched-out ass?"

"Ye-yes," Yuuri panted, "I could feel your cum hitting me all over inside."

"Good. Remember how that feels, now that you have three of my loads inside of you. Make sure you keep it in now as I fuck you. All right, Yuuri?"

"Yes, yes, Vitya. I'll keep it in this time. Please fuck me!" Yuuri begged.

Slowly, Victor began to press his cock more fully inside of his husband. Instantly, he noticed that Yuuri's walls had, indeed, expanded out quite a bit. He could still feel them pressing on him, but they weren't gripping as tightly as they usually did. What there was plenty of, however, was wetness. The entire passage was coated with a delicious slickness, and he easily slid himself inside until he was fully sheathed. He took a moment to rest, overwhelmed by the new sensations on his overly-sensitive dick.

His husband, however, was not having this. He squirmed his hips around, and asked in a pleading voice, "Vitya, why did you stop?"

Despite his struggle to stay in control of himself, Victor grinned. "Are you that eager to have my cock?"

"Yes!" Yuuri exclaimed breathlessly.

"Well, then I guess I won't keep you waiting any longer." Pulling his hips back, Victor withdrew from the heat and then snapped back in quickly. Yuuri cried out, but the silver-haired man didn't give him a break, settling into a rhythm of thrusts that left Yuuri writhing beneath him.

Victor had definitely over-stimulated himself, because he quickly felt his need to come rising up inside him again. He reached in between their sweaty bodies to grab onto his husband's cock, intending to stroke them into orgasm together.

But Yuuri batted his hand away. Victor looked at him in surprise through his damp bangs as his husband panted, "I want to come with just my ass again. If you need to come, you can empty yourself inside me."

This was too much. With a few more savage thrusts, Victor pushed deep inside of Yuuri's welcoming hole, and came. His body doubled over with the power of the orgasm that racked through it, and he let out a deep, primal moan. At the same time, his husband reached his climax, and the slick walls closed around him as Yuuri's loins clenched together from his own orgasm.

When they had both finished, Victor's body felt limp, and he struggled to keep himself propped up above his beautifully spent husband. With an almost superhuman effort, he rocked backwards onto his heels and slowly withdrew his cock from the heat of Yuuri's ass. As it came out, a thick rope of cum stretched between his tip and his husband's opening. Almost instantly, cum started to leak out of the overused hole, and Victor watched in fascination as it dripped out.

Yuuri pinched his knees shut, and whimpered, "Don't look, Vitya. I can't hold all your cum in now, since you came too many times."

"Don't say that, Yuuri," Victor scolded gently, flopping down beside his love. "You did a very good job keeping my cum inside, _moy khoroshiy mal'chik_. I'm very proud of you." He placed a palm on Yuuri's cheek, cupping it lovingly.

Yuuri leaned into his hand and smiled. "Mm. That's good."

Now that his haze of lust was starting to clear out, Victor began to worry that maybe he had pushed his poor husband too far. Hesitantly, he asked, "So, _dorogoi_, did you like that? Was it too much for you?"

Adamantly, Yuuri shook his head as well as he could with his head pressed sideways into the bed. "No, it was wonderful, Vitya. I wouldn't mind doing that again. Not today, though!" he added hurriedly, and Victor let out a laugh.

Yuuri continued, "You came inside me so much, though. If I was a woman, I would definitely be pregnant." A faint sadness came into his eyes as he mused, "If only that was possible. I would love to give you children."

Excited, Victor popped up off the bed, flinging himself into a sitting position. "Are you sure, Yuuri? You're really ready to have kids?"

Rolling on his back to regard his husband with wide eyes, Yuuri said in a confused tone, "Well, sure, I would love to have kids with you, but I don't see how that's possible―"

Bounding excitedly off the bed, Victor yanked open a drawer in his nightstand and began rifling around. "I've been waiting for you to say that, Yuuri, _lyubov moy_! I didn't want to pressure you, but I've been doing some research, you know, waiting for you to be ready to think about children. Ah, here it is!" Triumphantly, he yanked a folder out of the drawer, and raised it over his head, turning back to his husband.

Yuuri was staring at him. "What the hell else do you have in that nightstand that I don't know about?" he demanded.

Elated, Victor gave a tinkling laugh. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Anyway, _dorogoi_, I have some records from orphanages in the area, and a few in other major cities in Russia. I've been thinking it would be nice to adopt a Russian child, or maybe a Japanese one if you prefer that. I also have some information on adoption in Japan. Oh, and there are also some papers from a lawyer that I have on retainer, since this is going to be a tricky fight to get both of us legal rights. But don't worry, she's fairly confident that she can find us a loophole or two. And, just in case, I also gathered some information on adoption agencies overseas that don't have any problems with same-sex couples. It's going to make it easier because we're married, too." He looked up from his pile of papers to see his husband staring at him as if he had three heads. He asked, "Yuuri, what's wrong?"

Shaking his head slightly as if to clear it from a daze, Yuuri responded, "Oh, nothing. I just didn't realize that you had been thinking about this so much. How long have you been collecting all this, anyway?"

"Oh, since a few days after I came to Hasetsu." Shuffling the papers, he continued, "Anyway, that's not important―"

"Like hell it isn't!" Yuuri cut in. "You've really been thinking about having kids with me for that long?"

Confused, Victor just blinked at his husband. "Well, yes. I love you, and I knew where I wanted us to end up." Pausing, he asked tentatively, "Does that freak you out?"

Yuuri's mouth twisted up at the corner, and he let out a laugh. "You know, Vitya, I suppose at this point that it doesn't really surprise me. And…it honestly is really sweet that you've wanted to have kids with me for such a long time." Sitting up, he scooted closer to Victor and bent over the papers, saying, "All right, show me where we're starting to look."

Looking down at the dark black head, Victor asked softly, "Is this really happening? Are we actually looking for our child now?"

Tipping his head back up, Yuuri smiled at him, as bright as the sun. "Yes, Vitya. I want to have kids with you. So show me what you found out."

Victor's heart overflowed, and he darted forward to capture his husband's lips in a hard, fast kiss. Drawing back, he settled in to the task of showing off his findings, babbling excitedly about the pros and cons of each option. His husband smiled lovingly at him as they talked together, opening a new chapter of their lives together.


End file.
